


Vid: Rescue

by cosmic_llin



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Community - Freeform, Fanvids, Gen, Mentorship, Women Being Awesome, women supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: We don't need no rescuing, we're ok.





	Vid: Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



**Music:**  Rescue, by Yuna

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Yuna-rescue-lyrics)

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n2oejeedeiypyhn/rescue+signed.wmv)

 


End file.
